Five Times Charles Needed To Use His Powers
by remioromen1344
Summary: and one time he didn't. Cherik, mild slash, slight AU


**Disclaimer: **I disclaim._  
_

**Warnings:** slash Cherik (very mild)

_**Five Times Charles Needed To Use His Powers & One Time He Didn't**_

1.

The first time Charles needed to use his powers was when he saw some kids at school bullying a little girl, pushing her around and pulling her pigtails. He used his telepathy to control them, to make them stop and apologize and take her to the school nurse. He wasn't proud of himself, but he knew he was too small physically to do anything else. He didn't want thanks for it, he felt bad for invading their minds without permission—even if they were bullies.

2.

The second time Charles had to use his powers was for his little sister, Raven. She had the biggest crush on Hank McCoy and just didn't know what to do with herself. She begged and pleaded and groveled. Finally, Charles relented because really, who could say no to Raven? He sat near Raven and Hank at lunch that day, trying to pick up only surface thoughts and not delve too deeply. As he picked up his tray and left, he nodded and smiled to Raven, feeling only a little guilty.

3.

The third time Charles had to use his powers was in class. He had to admit, he was a sucker for the people he cared about; and face it—he was young and subject to peer pressure. His friends Alex and Sean practically bullied him into helping them with their exit exams. (Sean threatened to use his gift to blow out all the windows in Charles' car.) So that's how it came to be that Charles projected the answers to every question, reminding them to get a few wrong along the way. He shook his head and placed his forehead in his palm.

4.

The fourth time Charles had to use his powers was when he was being followed home after his evening walk. He could sense mal-intent from this person and when he stopped at the crosswalk, he gathered his strength and used it to render the man unconscious. He didn't feel so bad about that, really. It was the man's own fault—he was practically asking for it, the creep.

5.

The fifth time Charles had to use his powers would lead to his downfall. The fifth time he used his powers, it was to find out the name of that rather _gorgeous _and quite manly fellow in his history class. With that stunning jaw and broad shoulders, he could only imagine what—okay, now he was just being creepy. _Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. _He smiled to himself. He just barely crept into Erik's mind, trying to find a common interest. Surely it wouldn't be too bad if he just took a peek and got right out? Right as he stumbled upon something quite interesting, he startled as Erik's mind barked out a curt, _"Get out, telepath."_ Charles just smiled like the cat that got the canary.

1.

After allowing Charles to tutor him in the requisite biology courses—(Charles' major, and certainly not Erik's), the two became great friends (after Charles promised to stay out of his head, of course). This was rather unexpected, actually—they were almost total opposites. But, inevitably, the more time you spend around someone, the more intimacy grows between you—sometimes without either of you noticing. Usually, when Charles went out drinking, Erik chose not to come. But this time, he tagged along. Charles didn't talk much about his gift to Erik because Erik was sort of creeped out and discomforted by it. So unfortunately for Erik, he had no idea that Charles' control over his telepathy weakened under the influence.

At some point, while Erik wasn't looking, Charles sort of wandered off to inform a certain group of lovely ladies how groovy their mutations were. Erik continued to drink his whiskey, trying to ignore Charles' and the girls' laughter coming from his left. Charles popped up behind Erik, blowing into his ear. Erik startled, preparing to knock some sense into someone only to see it was Charles. Lovely, drunk, plastered Charles. Erik stiffened. Charles came around to his side, plopping down on the stool and asking Erik, "I think I've had enough, my friend. Are you ready to go?" Erik stood up and walked in stride with Charles to the door.

Erik walked alongside Charles, prepared to catch him after seeing how unsteady on his feet he was.

This was the one time Charles didn't even _have _to use his powers. Erik caught his arm and the sheer intensity of his feelings exploded into Charles, freezing him on the spot and making his heart race. Memories of him and Erik together, of Charles' face, his smile, his laugh, his touch; dreams and fantasies of the two of them together, laughing, kissing, touching—they flooded into Charles' mind and his steps stuttered backwards. "Oh. _Oh. _Oh, my friend. I… I didn't know."

Erik looked truly terrified, truly mortified. He let go of Charles like he'd been burned. He took a step back and raised his arms, as if in defense. Erik turned on his heel to leave when Charles reached out, grabbing his wrist and projecting his own feelings into Erik. Erik's head spun with the intensity and headiness of it.

He closed his eyes, opening them only to find Charles a hair's breadth away. He closed the gap and touched his lips against Charles'. Charles smiled into the kiss. _'Grooviest powers ever,'_ he thought.


End file.
